


short skirts and oversized hoodies

by hatsunemikumybeloved



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: American Football, Anal Sex, Coming Out, Crushes, Football, Friends to Lovers, Height Differences, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Size Kink, Teasing, background karlnap, cheerleading, collage AU, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsunemikumybeloved/pseuds/hatsunemikumybeloved
Summary: george was the cheer captain for his collage, he really enjoyed the sport, the fun of flying in the air, doing gymnastics and dancing. but what he especially liked about it was the football team he cheered for. they were all unbelievably hot. however george did have an eye for a certain member of the team, the captain, dream. dream was tall, standing at 6'3, he had wavy longish dirty blonde hair in which he would tie back before putting the football helmet on, he definitely had some sort of abs. george literally watered at the mouth from the sight of the captain.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108
Collections: MCYT





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hii !!!!
> 
> notices:  
> \- there's no smut in the first chapter dw  
> \- these are george's and dream's personas not the real people - they have both stated that they are comfortable with people writing fanfiction of them together.  
> \- i wrote this mostly for my own comfort as i am mlm and like to write.  
> \- do not send to cc's i will literally break your kneecaps.  
> \- updates may be slow but i have 3 chapters prepared already

george was the cheer captain for his collage, he really enjoyed the sport, the fun of flying in the air, doing gymnastics and dancing. but what he especially liked about it was the football team he cheered for. they were all unbelievably hot. however george did have an eye for a certain member of the team, the captain, dream. dream was tall, standing at 6'3, he had wavy longish dirty blonde hair in which he would tie back before putting the football helmet on, he definitely had some sort of abs. george literally watered at the mouth from the sight of the captain. 

-

george was getting ready for practice in the changing rooms, it was only him and karl in the changing room as the rest of the team were made up of girls. he didn't mind that he and karl were the only dudes doing cheerleading, dressing all cute to cheer and dance on a field is always really fun.

"hey karl, could you get the zip on my skirt again, i can never get it on right" george sighed, walking over to karl.

karl nodded "yeah of course man" karl did the zip up of george's skirt, "is this a different skirt than before, it looks shorter" karl asked the boy 

"oh yeah it is, coach said i should have opposite colours for the skirt and top to make me stand out, i just totally, accidentally bought a smaller size" george faked coughed, giggling.

"im guessing you did it to get the eye of dream" karl teased, wiggling his eyebrows then walking away from george to the mirror to put a little makeup on.

george followed, "you know it" he winked into the mirror, "however you can't say anything, you have sapnap which you always get all pretty for" george chuckled, getting his own makeup out and applied some eyeliner.

"well of course i would get pretty for him, he's literally my boyfriend" karl admitted not realising that george had not known that yet, "uh i mean- never mind just don't tell anyone" karl was embarrassed, he didn't mean to just out his boyfriend to his best friend anyways george was gay so he doubted that he would really say anything.

"you are actually dating him? i swear he's like the straightest guy i know" george questioned half jokingly while putting on some red tinted lip balm. karl just rolled his eyes, ignoring george's comment. 

"well anyways how do i look?" george spun, sticking out his ass slightly, giggling. george's outside consisted of an orange and white skirt with a top that was orange which had the collage's team logo on it, and on the back it said his name in white, he also added some accessories even though his coach didn't rly like george doing so, he had some white thigh highs on with a strap on his leg with a love heart on it, he had a matching one that went around his neck also, topping it all off with some fishnets. 

karl glanced at him, looking up and down "you look great as always dude" karl replied, finishing up on the small amount of eyeshadow he had put on. "although coach will comment on that skirt, i can clearly see your ass george" karl laughed

"well thats the whole point, karl, maybe i want a certain someone to see my ass" george pouted then stuck his tongue out at karl. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the changing room door, it was one of the girls on the team, violet. "hey karl, george... coach is asking for you both to hurry up" she sighed waiting outside for them both. 

karl and george looked at violet, "hey v, i like your new hair colour, the pink really suits you" george pointed out, smiling at her.

"thanks, you look great as usual, i can see your dressing over the top just for dream again" violet sighed, rolling her eyes, everybody in the cheer team knew about george's crush on the football player. they found out when they caught george constantly staring at dream whenever he got the chance.

"why wouldn't i v?" george giggled, before leading the both down onto the field where the rest of the team and the coach were waiting.

"we have a big game in about an hour, we gotta get warmed up, hurry hurry!" the coach shouted "start stretching and running laps then go through the rountine for half game" the coach stopped yelling, to grab her water.

george went away from karl and violet to stretch alone, he generally didn't like stretching in front of others it made him loose focus. he first sat on the grass stretching his legs first as he had to do a lot with his legs during this specific routine.  
-  
after george finished stretching george looked around to find karl to get him to practice there part of the routine they do but couldnt see to find the boy. instead of looking harder for karl, he just walked over to the group of girls on his team, "hey guys are yous feeling excited for tonights game?" he asked them.

"yeah, i wonder if we will keep up are winning streak of this season" a girl named ava said 

"im looking forward to seeing the team, they all look so good when they play, it's unbelievably distracting" abby sighed, wiggling her eyebrows slightly 

"ugh tell me about it" george sighed, flopping back onto the grass, looking up at the sky. the girls laughed at georges comment and muttered responses of agreement.  
-  
about 20 minutes later karl appeared out of no where, he seemed slightly nervous, but otherwise somewhat normal.

"karl where the fuck did you run off to?" george asked, standing up and walking over to him, knowing that the girls would probably watch him. 

"i uh, was at the toilet" karl said somewhat truthfully, as he was in the bathroom yeah, but not exactly using the bathroom for what its for. the girls chuckled at karl's obvious lie.

"karl i can clearly see your neck" george laughed, making the slight joke about the forming hickey's on Karl's neck. Karl didn't respond verbally as he was too embarrassed to say anything.

"ooo karl, what guy was doing that to you geez, they are so visible" violet asked, walking over to them both, "ohhh wait dont tell me, i could guess, it's probably one of the football members right?" violet guessed, giggling and clapping her hands at the thought of who karl's secret boyfriend could be.

"noo please don't guess, i can't tell you if you are right or wrong, he's not exactly out" karl sighed, not wanting to get embarrassed if violet did guess correctly 

"its alright karly i'll drop it" violet giggled from her own nickname she gave him, "anyways we'd should go over what we are doing once more" violet said, dropping the topic of karl.

george nodded, "yeah good idea, girls! let's get into position" george raised his voice slightly and grabbing his pom pom's and getting into position.

their routine started with a couple of shakes and turns with each of the members doing a unique gymnastics trick they could do, most of them doing a round off or something similar. it was george's turn, he needed help of two others to do his as its not just as simple as normal. karl and sophie lift him up with their hands, one and a two and a three and george jumps, doing a front flip and landing correctly. "woo i didn't fall after it this time" george laughed at himself actually getting it correct for once.

he kept laughing until violet pointed out that someone was behind him. that someone was dream, he was towering over george "hey george" the younger boy smiled looking down at him.

george blushed "hi, i see your team is just about to warm up" george tried to speak in the most formal a cheer captain and a football captain were supposed to speak like. 

"yeah, was doing laps then saw you finally got the front flip right, you looked so natural doing it" dream bit his lip, smiling still, he paused then added "also is that a new skirt? it suits you, to be honest you just look pretty in general wearing that outfit" dream eyed george up and down, rambling a little about george's appearance.

george's cheeks turned a bright shade of red, not realising that the small tactics he was doing for dream actually worked. he smiled nervous, rubbing one of his arms with the other, "thank you?" george said not really knowing how to take the compliment because he was too overwhelmed by the actual comment. 

"no problem" dream winked then added "hey could you meet me after the match, i'll stand by the entrance if im there first, you do the same?" he asked george.

george died on the spot. "a-ah uhm- ye- yeah- that sounds great d-dream" george stuttered his words, nervousness flowing through him. 

"good i'll see you after then, i gotta get back to my practice" dream winked once again and kissing his cheek before jogging off. george's head was running wild - what the fuck did he just do - the conversation kept repeating in his head, sure dream and he had flirted before but it was always in the 'no homo' sense of things (even though george is gay). 

while george was in his thoughts he just stood there frozen. "uh george?" karl waved his hand infront of his face, "you alive?" karl chuckled. 

george snapped out of his thoughts, "oh ye- yeah uh what the fuck" george stopped to take a minute to process words, "dream just- uh- said my skirt 'suited me' then he called me pretty" george was still red from the incident. "and then, uh asked me to meet him after the game, then kissed my cheek before he ran off" george explained to karl.

karl looked confused, "okay that man is definitely not straight, straight men don't just call other men, 'pretty'" karl said in a slight sassy tone, giggling.

"i wonder what he's gonna tell you though, especially waiting till after the match to do it" violet commented, fixing her socks. 

"i mean i always got the vibe he wasn't straight as the amount of flirty comments he made anyways, always said my ass was cute or commented on how short i am by saying things like 'ohhh geooorge you're so small! i could pick you right up and carry you!'" George rambled, impersonating dream. 

"and you haven't made a move on him, jeez george" karl rolled his eyes and sighed.

right before george was going to answer their coach shouted them over as people were gathering on the stands to watch the game.

"right the opening is in ten minutes were you march and cheer with the marching band, remember your groups after the first cheer" the coach reminded them all not wanting to make any mistakes, "and please remember to go and form the line for the team to walk through" coach added.

after the coach finished talking george tried to calm his nerves, he was always nervous before games as at lot of people came to watch these collage matches plus with the whole thing that dream told him earlier did not make him feel any less anxious. he tried to focus on something else to distract himself but nothing was working so he walked up to karl. "karl my nerves are bad again could you help me calm down" george quietly asked him.

"yeah of course man" karl said before grabbing his phone and headphones from the bench, "gonna put my hype up playlist on for you so you can focus on this music" he gave george his earbuds and george put them in and nodded. the music started playing, so george sat on the ground just incase he got lightheaded from the nerves. to make him feel less lonely karl sat beside him and tapped him to which george took an earbud out 

"would holding my hand help? i know you've asked before when being like this" karl asked him holding out his hand, george only nodded, putting the ear bud back in and held karl's hand. 

-  
about 10 minutes later, 2 minutes before the opening started, george felt little better, having one of karl's hype up songs stuck in his head, while waiting for his cue. luckily karl was still by his side looking out for him, "you'll do great george, like you always do dude" karl spoke to the smaller boy.

the music started playing over the large speakers when the marching band came in, they were very loud, like usual. so george guided his team into their two groups and they went to opposite sides of the football field havjng to march and shake their pompoms to the beat. george, like usual eventually got into it by the time they reached the other side of the pitch where the football team would run out. 

the was a loud whistle and the music stopped, then the team started jogging out, dream leading the line, george did what he usually does and gives them all high fives. when dream pasted him he high fived him but also smiled at him brightly to which he got a smile back. george giggled, moving on where they shake there pom poms for a little then skipping off to the side where there whole team got to cheer from.  
-  
it was now half time and it was time for the main performance from the cheer team, luckily the team was winning the game so george and the others definitely felt more motivated to give a good half time show.

they all lined up in there formation waiting for the music to start, the music started and they began some simple gymnastics moves like cartwheels and just cheering with the pom poms. it was nearly time for george to do his flip so he made sure his foot was nice and secure between karl and violets hands. they counted him to three quietly, bouncing each count and on three george jumped, flipping forward, smiling. The crowd cheered when he landed it, he shook his pom poms while the girls behind him got into a triangle tower. 

"holy shit dude" karl walked over to george, "you landed it!" he then said, smiling brightly 

"that was terrifying why did we include that in our routine, my heart is beating so quickly" george giggled, letting out a relieved sigh.

at half time there is normally a little break for the players so george was looking around to see if he could find dream anywhere since they always spoke during half time.

"looking for me?" dream appeared behind him, grabbing george's waist.

george jumped, "oh fuck you scared me there, even though i was looking for you" he pouted turning around to face him.

"you did so well landing that flip, you looked pretty doing it as well" dream complimented, biting his lip.

"shut up" george rolled his eyes, blushing. 

"still good for meeting me after the game?" dream asked taking a gulp of his water.

"yeah i'll be there, however why can't you just tell me now" he pouted and frowned.

"because i wanna show you something" dream also pouted trying to get pity out of the cheerleader.

"you're mean, i hate you" george was still pouting.

dream just giggled then putting his thumb on george's pouting lips, "you don't hate me sweetheart, i know you love me george" dream lowly whispered.

george shivered, turning away because his embarrassment was too much, "shouldn't you get back to your team, the game starts soon" george said trying to change the conversation.

"nahh i think i'm gonna stay with your pretty ass" dream chuckled again, winking.

"dreeeammm" he whined, frowning, his cheeks by now are a bright red colour.

"you like it" he teased wiggling his eyebrows but before he could tease the boy any longer there was a loud whistle, "oh maybe i do have to go" dream sighed 

"yeah, before your coach gets mad that the captain is too busy trying to look at the cheer captain's ass" george said confidently, playing with the hem of his skirt.

"you're right" dream's cheeks went a little pink, about to turn around but instead he gave george's cheek a quick kiss again, then jogging off.

just after dream left, karl walked over "how is he so confident and bold to be saying those things to you, like damn sap won't even share a glance at me during games" karl sighed putting his head on george's shoulder. 

"i guess dream doesn't care what people think about his sexuality, its not like it affects anything anyways" george spoke, picking up his water and taking a gulp from it.

"yeah sap thinks otherwise though, thinks his team is homophobic or something and doesn't want to put me in a situation where i could get hurt" karl sighed again trying not to get jealous of george and dream's relationship if you could call it that. 

"that does make sense, but i hope eventually you's can be more open about your relationship, especially because you's are unbelievably good at hiding it" george patted karl's head slightly to cheer him up. 

"its funny you say that because he's all over me when we are alone" karl chuckled sadly.

"oh eww don't get into the details" george scrunched his nose.

"hey! its not like that, we do nothing more than kissing george" karl frowned, hitting george playfully.

"okay okay, sure sure" george giggled, "anyways the game should be starting up soon" he moved the conversation on to save karl any further embarrassment.

"i hope the team wins" karl stated, his cheeks going a little pink.

"karl why is your cheeks pink i literally said nothing to embarrass you" george asked, raising an eyebrow.

"oh its nothing! just a little something sap promised me" karl giggled in knowing what he and sap would be doing later if the team wins.

"i do not like the implications of that karl" george stated, scrunching his nose once again. 

"oh look the game is starting!" karl exclaimed quickly moving the topic over to the game. 

george picked up his pom pom's and headed to the spot where they were meant to cheer once again, karl by his side.

there was a loud whistle and the game started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- minor smut   
> \- its literally just kissing

the game was done, and yes their team had won, there was cheers and screams all over the field out of how well the team played tonight.

they wouldve lost if it wasnt for dream's last throw, getting one more point before time. 

george was extremely anxious now, karl had left him to head to the parking lot to meet sapnap, violet ran off somewhere with the rest of the team and george had was standing just outside the collage building, freezing his ass off as he was wearing basically nothing in his cheer outfit.

dream again appeared out nowhere ten minutes later, "george, sorry i'm late the boys and i had a moment in the changing rooms" george immediately looked confused at what dream even meant by that. 

before george could say anything dream interrupted by asking "oh you look cold, want my hoodie, might be a bit big on you though" dream looked down at him, admiring how small george actually is and picturing him in his hoodie.

"uh sure" george said, anxiously. he took the holdien from dream, putting it over his head. dream was right, the hoodie was massive on him, it almost covered his skirt length with the sheer length of it.

"oh fuck, your so small holy shit, you're so cute georgie" dream said, shocked, his mouth slightly agape. 

george didnt respond to the compliment his just hugged himself, having not warmed up yet.

"so anyways the thing i was gonna ask you yeah" dream said rubbing his neck, he all of a sudden gotten a little awkward in his stance and his speech.

"yeah what is it?" george looked up at dream for the first time since he arrived. 

"come with me" he grabbed george's wrist, taking him over to his own car, unlocking it. 

george again looked a little confused but got in anyways, putting his seatbelt on and closing the door.

dream also got into the car, starting up the car, "i think you'll like where i'm taking you, well i think you'll like all the places i'm taking you" dream chuckled 

"there's multiple?" george raised his eyebrow, looking over to dream to eye him up and down, "i wonder where we'll be going" george thought out loud. 

"well i can tell you the first place we are going, we are going get some fast food because i am starving after that last game, do you have any preferences georgie?" dream spoke 

"i don't really mind, no places that are busy though" george sighed at the thought of a small crowded fast food place it would be especially busy since a game just finished.

"oh, that's fine we can go through the drive through then sit in the back, yeah?" dream suggested just wanting to make george feel as comfortable as possible.

george just nodded in response not really knowing what to say as dream was being so polite.

they arrived at a McDonalds drive through, "hey what do u want?" dream tapped on george's thigh to get him out of daydreaming.

"o-oh, uhm, i'll be fine with chicken nuggets and a strawberry milkshake" george stuttered as dream just kept his hand on his thigh, he couldn't stop staring at it, his hands were big compared to his own milky thighs.

dream smirked a little, gripping george's thigh before ordering for both of them, then picking it up and the window and paying.

george tried to ignore dream's hand on his thigh, his hand was basically up george's skirt, playing with the piece of faux leather around his thigh. 

"these are cute, i like these" dream said, looking over to george, he was extremely flustered just by dream touching his thigh and complimenting him. 

"i'll wear them more then" george giggled, trying to get back at dream for teasing him.

"good" dream said while parking the car, "okay head into the back seat and push the front ones forward so we have more room" dream explained, taking his hand off of his thigh before moving to the back himself. once he got into the back, he plugged his phone into the aux and started playing some chill music so george wouldn't get uncomfortable with the silence.

george sat in the back seat with his legs crossed, "ugh i'm so tired, cheer may be a lot of standing around but i'm so hungry after all that" george said opening his box of chicken nuggets.

dream chuckled "even if cheer is just standing around you looked gorgeous doing it" he said casually while getting his big mac out of the box. "but yeah tonight was tiring, so much running up and down the field" dream sighed then biting his burger.

george just ate a chicken nugget and blushed. "you looked good out there as well, i was always watching you" george tried to compliment the other so it ended up sounding a little odd.

dream just giggled then went back to eating his dinner.   
-  
they both were finished eating and dream noticed that george had a bit of ketchup at the side of his lip so without really thinking beforehand he just leaned closer to him and swiped the ketchup away with his thumb.

george's eyes went wide, he made a slight noise that he hopes that dream never heard. 

dream didnt pull back so he was still siting close to george, "hey george?" dream asked, looking george's face and smiling.

"hmh?" george clicked out of his daydream once again, paying attention to dream.

"might be a little odd thing to say out of the blue and something you probably know already from the way i act around you anyways..." dream paused, fiddling with his fingers, "well i'm bi" dream tried to sound casual about it.

george just looked a little shocked at the news of dream literally coming out to him, not to the fact that he is bi, its the fact that he just wasnt expecting that at all. "i mean thats cool, im sure you know i'm gay, clearly, glad you could tell me clay" george smiled, patting dream's shoulder.

dream smiled, "thanks, you're the first person i've told and i thought you'd be a good choice since you wouldn't have a negative reaction to me being bi" dream rambled a little.

"of course, glad you trusted me enough" george smiled again, feeling relieved the news wasnt anything bad.

"no idea how i'm supposed to go about telling anyone though, especially the team, a bunch of straight guys finding out of them is bi doesnt seem like a fun time" dream admitted laying back on the backseat.

"surely they would be fine with it, i mean its not like i know them personally but none of them have ever said anything rude to me, or karl even" george explained trying to make dream feel a little better.

"plus sapnap is awfully close with karl, so he's probably chill with bi guys" george stated not wanting to out his friends boyfriend to his best friend. 

"oh yeah i know, karl blurted it out to me as well, but i couldn't really say anything to sapnap about it because i didn't wanna pressure him" dream explained

"yeah makes sense, but y'all are probably in the same situation, thinking your both in a team of homophobic straight guys" george chuckled slightly.

"true, i suppose i can just not tell them unless i ever do get a partner because i am no way doing what sapnap and karl do i could never, i love to flaunt my relationship off" dream giggled, feeling a little relieved about admitting this to george.

"i have a thing to say as well which its fine if you dont wanna like anwser my question its totally okay and things yknow-" george got cut off by dream.

"okay whats up?" he asked siting up to face george.

george took a deep breath, "dream- or i mean clay its not like we're around anyone, why do you keep teasing me? or giving me kisses on the cheek? constantly staring at my ass, putting your hand on my thigh, your hands on my waist, how you sometimes just pick me up? the petnames especially, god the petnames, i gotta ask clay why do you do this, i don't understand, are you doing this to tease me or lead me on i really dont know, because who ever this 'person' is you wanna flaunt to everyone is definitely not me" george rambled not really meaning to sound so harsh in his words. a tear fell down his cheek

"oh- uhm george-" dream moved to wipe the others tear away. "you are really dense arent you" dream tried to joke to cheer him up. "you are all wrong, you are the one i wanna flaunt to everyone" he sighed loudly. 

george looked at him shocked but not saying anything,

"i wanna flaunt you to everyone because you are so fucking pretty especially in my hoodie or in that short skirt of yours, you are so goddamn cute, but also i wanna flaunt that you are mine, and only mine, having you by my side while i hold you close, ugh man george, i wanna kiss those pretty lips so fucking badly, i think about it all the time, especially when you are eating a lollipop, ur lips go all red, and george wow, you're beautiful" dream ended his rambled, basically gasping for air.

"oh fuck" george said, not really wanting to make eye contact with the other he was shocked that dream thought of him that way never mind wanting to do all of that to him, "i- never kn-knew you felt the same way, uh c-can y-you kiss m-me?" george stuttered giving a quick glance up at dream.

dream didnt say anything else he just put both of his hands on george's face, leaning in to kiss him. dream was right even the slightest touch of george's lips was wonderful, he kissed george deeper not wanting it to just be a quick peck.

george was definitely okay with this from the way he was acting, he put his hand into dream's wavy length hair, pulling on it slightly. 

dream pulled back, looking george up and down, "oh fuck never knew kissing you would be that good" dream said sorta out of breath

"kiss me again please" george basically whined.

dream couldn't say no, wrapping his hands around george's waist trying to pull him into his lap, george accepted, siting in dream's lap, he put one of his hands on the back of dream's neck and the other in his hair.

dream bit george's lip by accident he didn't mean to, but george responded with a quiet whimper that was muffled by there kissing. 

dream immediately pulled back, "sorry for that, but i dont know if i'm suppose to apologise if you made such a pretty noise" dream smiled.

george went all shy, covering his face with the hoodie sleeves, "i didn't mean to make that noise, so embarrassing" george mumbled, putting his head on dreams shoulder. 

instead of making george look at him again to kiss him he saw an opening on george's neck and kissed it lightly. dream saw george shiver slightly at this so he kept doing it until george let outna small giggle.

"clayyy what are you doing?? that tickles" george giggled again before moving his head to make eye contact with him.

dream smiled, "i love when you call me by my name, its like its a name just reserved for the people close to me and you are definitely someone who's close to me" he kissed george's cheek.

"i like calling you clay as well, feels more personal" george smiled, playing with dreams hair.

"hey george" dream put his hand under george's cheek.

"yeah?" george giggled 

"wanna make it official and be my boyfriend?" dream asked george, excitingly.

"yes of course clay, why would i say no to someone hot as you" george teased, trying to be more confident in his compliments

"oh you think i'm hot? what are you trying to do? boost my ego, because its working sweetheart" dream talked back at him 

george frowned, "wow i really can't compliment you" then kissed dream again since he didnt wanan deal with dream's snarky comments any more. he smiled into the kiss realising how surreal the whole thing felt that he was kissing clay, the football captain which is now his boyfriend. 

dream pulled away, "why are you smiling so much?" dream asked, kissing george's jaw.

"because, i've like wanted you for so long, you dont even understand, the whole cheer team tease me about it, its unreal" george admits, feeling a little embarrassed 

"aww, you're so sweet george, you know i wanted you too, ever since i saw you audition for cheer team in our first year of collage, i knew i had to know you" dream also admits, "and i gotta admit, your ass has always looked good" dream winked.

george rolled his eyes slightly, "mhmh weren't you going to take me somewhere else?" george asked, genuinely asking if dream had planned more

"my original plan wasn't even to come out to you honestly, i was going to take you to my house in all honesty then i would admit my feelings there because my garden is pretty and full of flowers you would love it" dream moved his hand to cup george's cheek, brushing his thumb across it

"aww" george pouted slightly in a cute way, "could you maybe still show me your garden, i do wanna see your flowers" george smiled, kissing him barely on the lips.

"of course i will, you gotta get off of me first though baby" dream slid his hands off of george's body by trailing his hands down his sides.

george got off of dreams lap and pouted "you're lap is comfy" he said while getting into the front passenger seat.

dream just giggles, "well when we get to my house you can sit in my lap all you want" dream realised how sexual his comment was, not necessarily meaning it to come off like that, he blushed at the thought of george in his lap, doing other things then got into the drivers seat and luts on his seatbelt.

"good" george put his seatbelt on, reaching over to dream so he could put his hand on his thigh again.

"what are you doing?" he watched george move his hand and let him.

"want your hand on my thigh, feels nice" george mumbles but dream still picks up on it, moving his hand to rest on george's thigh which is slightly under his skirt

dream started driving not paying much attention to george because he had to pay attention to the road and the mcdonalds was a little far from where his house was.

george hum's to himself, moving one of his hands to massage his own shoulder, "ouch" he mumbled, thinking he may of pulled a muscle.

"you alright?" dream asked him, worried incase he generally hurt himself.

"think i pulled a muscle while doing that flip, i know i didn't my arm to the right place but damn i didnt know it would affect anything" george shrugged then winced in pain

"i can massage it when we get home, only if you want though" dream suggests while he's puling into his neighbourhood.

"that would be nice" george flushed red at the thought, he already feels weird with dream's hand on his thigh, but dream massaging him oh thats a different story.

-

about ten minutes later dream pulls into his driveway, "okay we are here" dream got out of his car grabbing his phone. 

george also climbed out of dream's car, standing there, waiting for dream to get his things. he looked up to the sky and saw it was fully dark out, he brought out his phone and checked the time 9:34pm, oh he didn't realise it was that late.

"you coming?" dream asked george leading him up to his doorway so he could open it, when he did open it he was greeted with his cat, patches.

"wait oh my gosh, you have a cat?" george immediately went to the floor to try and be nice to her so he would pet her.

"yeah, her name is patches, she might take a bit to warm-" dream cut off himself because patches was rubbing her head on george's hand.

"she's so cute" he gave her once last per before standing back up again.

"mhm, garden or massage first you pick" dream asked, locking his front door. 

"i would rather be able to see the flowers but its dark, i could always come over and see them another time" george gave an excuse.

"alright massage it is then, lets head to my bedroom" dream said rather awkwardly because of the implications of taking your boyfriend to your room.

"your room is nice" george complimented, looking around to see football stuff on the walls with a mix of posters for some video games the one he recognised the most was minecraft, "you play minecraft?" he asked 

"yeah i play it a lot" dream nodded a little embarrassed to share his interests with people.

"i play too, i create plugins for people for a little bit of money" george added to make dream feel less embarrassed about his interest in minecraft.

"oh we should play together sometime" dream's eyes lit up, sounding excited.

"yeah of course" george smiled, before moving to sit on dreams bed and dream sat beside him.

"so how about that massage hm?" dream asked just to make sure george was okay with it.

"get on with it then" george stated, rolling his eyes.

"you uh gotta take your hoodie off and your cheer top" dream blushed red at the stuff he was asking him.

"o-oh okay" george took dream's hoodie off that he was wearing then took off his cheer too underneath it, he definitely felt much smaller compared to dream especially with his shirt off. george knew that dream was probably ripped the amount he plays football he needs to be fit for something like that.

"you're so pretty oh my" dream says, admiring george's body, thinking about what he could do to him, whether its just light kisses down his torso or its full on biting and teasing, dream bites his lip at his thoughts. 

"claaay stop staring at me, your making me embarrassed" george closed his eyes, and covered his face with his hands. 

"but you're so pretty, anyways prettyboy, lay down for me yeah?" dream's voice got way quieter than it was beforehand.

"mhm okay" George lay on dream's bed back facing the ceiling. 

"this might be a little embarrassing, i know but i'm going to use lube so its easier to relax your muscles" dream said extremely awkwardly

"that sounds like your gonna do something totally different to a massage" george giggled slightly putting his face into dreams pillow. the pillow smelt like his cologne and shampo. 

"don't worry i'm only giving you a massage" dream chuckled, getting his bottle of lube out of his drawer

"why do you even have lube" george asked him, turning his head slightly.

"experimenting i guess, i think you get the idea" dream went a little pink from admitting he bought lube to see if he would like it if he was receiving - luckily that experiment ended quickly - he didn't 

george just nodded, putting his head back down, "get on with it before i die" george joked.

dream opened the small bottle of lube and put some on his hand before rubbing his hands together to warm it up before putting it on george's shoulder and rubbing it slightly.

george made a sigh of relief, "it feels nice" he mumbled into the pillow.

"is it okay if i get uh- on top of you? - it'll be easier" dream asked, embarrassed by the whole situation.

"yeah, thats fine, just don't put all of ur body weight on me" george giggled, blushing.

dream put one leg over george's lower back and knelt above him, the sight from this angle was something else, dream sighed at the sight before leaning to massage george's shoulder. he tried to find the tight spot that george was saying that hurt. when he did find it george whimpered slightly, the same whimper he made when he had bit the others lip earlier.

"what was that?" dream asked in a teasing tone even though he was generally curious.

"mhm nothing, your hands just feel nice on me" george mumbled into the pillow, embarrassed 

dream just nodded getting back to rubbing george's back. george kept making small noises everytime dream moved his hands. "feel good?" he asked, siting on george's lower back fully bc his back started to ache.

"dr-clay uh- yeah it feels nice... feels a little better" george stuttered because he was embarrassed over his whimpering that he can't control whenever dreams hands are on him.

"imhm george turn around" dream said after getting off of him, wanting to see george's face.

george turned around, laying on his back, he glanced at dream, his face was red and his eyes were kinda wide, "whats up?" he asked 

"mhm nothing i just want to kiss you again thats all" dream smiled, before leaning into george to kiss him again.

george let dream kiss him, kissing him back, putting his hand on the back of dreams neck.

dream pulled away, "is it alright if i kiss your neck?" he asked george 

"yeah please" george said while tilting his head backwards so dream could kiss his neck.

dream gave small soft kisses along george's jaw and then made his way across his neck. dream felt george shiver beneath him. "ticklish?" dream chuckled, kissing under george's ear.

"clay.." george spoke, tangling his hand into dreams hair. 

dream looked up, "whats up?" he asked

"please leave marks" george blushed a crimson red shade, embarrassed about what he just said.

"oh? you wanna show off to everyone that your mine?" dream teased, moving back to his neck to kiss him again. this tike he tried to kiss george's neck with more emphasis before finding a spot and biting lightly. george whimpered in response pulling on dream's hair again. 

"yeah... make then visible" george whimpered. trying to take the hair tie out of dream's hair.

"okay darling" dream found a spot and the skin hard, then kissing and licking over it afterwards so it didnt hurt as much.

"f-fuck" george moaned but immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

"georgie don't cover your mouth, i wanna head those pretty sounds you make" dream pouted, and without warning bit at george's neck once again.

"clay.. fuck" george moaned out and pulled on dreams hair.

dream quietly groaned in response, he moved away from george's neck, siting on his torso.

"why you just siting there?" george asked, raising an eyebrow.

"just feel tired thats all, the game really wore me out" he explained before climing off of george.

george pouted slightly but also siting up, "would it be okay if i stay here? its quite late" george questioned.

"yeah of course" dream chuckled then added "you can wear my hoodie to bed if you like" dream handed him his hoodie that was on the floor.

george smiled, putting the hoodie on, feeling the sudden warmth of the oversized hoodie.

"you look so cute holy shit i will never get over the sight of you in my hoodie" dream smiled, admiring how good george looked in his hoodie 

george blushed, "shut up" 

"anywho, i'm going for a quick shower then i'll cuddle you yeah?" dream told george before walking out of the room.

once dream had left the room, george picked up his phone and messaged karl 

g: karl holy shit guess what just happened :0 !!! 

after a few minutes karl responded 

k: ye? what is it 

g: dream and i are dating aaa !!! :D 

k: omg fr????? 

g: yes!! i'm just laying in his bed in his hoodie its unbelievably comfy

k: funny because i'm doing the same thing haha 

g: did you tell sapnap that i know about yous?

k: ye hes literally cuddling me and can see these messages george bahahshe

k: he said thay he's happy for you and dream

g: tell him i said thank you 

g: probs should let u get back to cuddling

g: gn karly!!! <3 

k: nite georgie :) 

george put his phone down glad to have told someone about his relationship with dream, he put his phone on dream's bedside table and then got up to take his skirt off as it was a little tight to sleep in however he couldn't get the zip down so he just layed back waiting for dream to come back.

meanwhile when george and karl were messaging dream was in the shower trying to cool himself down, he had got a boner from george's sweet noises. 

dream turned on the cold tap in the shower and got undressed, then stepping in. "oh shit its cold" he mumbled to himself.

dream leaned against the shower wall, "it wouldnt hurt to get off hmhm?" dream thought to himself, wrapping a hand around himself, turning the shower up a little to make it warmer. 

he focused on thinking about george and how cute he is, the sheer size of his body and how he woukd be able to wreck him. he then thought about george's moans that came out of his mouth, especially the whimpers, "fuck" dream groaned into one of his hands while the other moved up and down his dick.

dream could tell that he was close, moving his hand a little faster, thinking about all the things he could do to his smaller boyfriend and thought about the way George would moan if he actually did these things. 

he finally came with a muffled groan into his hand, "fuck george" 

shortly after he realised he's been in the shower a bit too long so he quickly washed his hand under the water before, getting some of his body wash to wash himself. after that he washed his hair, only deciding to use one of his body wash bottles to get done quicker.

dream climbed out of the shower and turned off the water. he dried himself off before he put his boxers back on, putting the rest of his clothes into the laundry basket. 

dream walked out of the shower to see george just laying on his back and staring at the ceiling, "what are you doing?" dream questioned walking over to the bed.

george glanced at dream, eyes widening at the sight of dreams body, "uh couldn't get my skirt off, it has a difficult zip" george admitted.

"here i'll get it for you, cmere" dream suggested 

george just nodded climbing off of the bed and standing up. 

dream walked behind him and unzipped his skirt. dream started for a little too long at george's ass, it was even better without the skirt, he bit his lip. 

george stepped out of the skirt, "would you stop staring at my ass clay" george playfully frowned.

"aww" dream jokingly pouted, "we should probably head to bed now yeah?" dream asked 

george just nodded walking over to dream's bed and getting under the covers. 

dream did the same getting under the covers as well, "how do you wanna cuddle?" he questioned, looking at george.

george giggled, "like this" he moved over to dream, puttinf his leg over his torso and his arm as well then burring his head into dreams neck

dream only responded with putting his arm around george to make himself a little more comfier.

george smiled slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi !!
> 
> sorry for the lack of updates
> 
> trying to get motivated is rly hard 
> 
> again sry for bad grammar and writing i just write dnf bc i am lonely and need some comfort mlm :D 
> 
> this chapter includes:  
> \- minor hurt/comfort  
> \- fluffy dnf ofc ofc <3   
> \- talk of coming out

it was morning george woke up confused by his surroundings. he looked around and then smiled realising he slept in dreams bed. he then realised that dream wasn't in the bed beside him and sighed. george got up and stretched, going into dreams bathroom that was connected to his room. he splashed water on his face and then stared at himself in the full length mirror, "oh shit" george mumbled seeing the marks left on his neck, but then admired them. they kinda suited his whole look with dreams hoodie on. 

dream must've heard him get up because he knocked on the bathroom door, "georgie, your awake?" dream asked

to dream's surprise george opened the door immediately, "hi" george said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"you're bed head is cute c'mere" dream chuckled, putting his hands on george's waist.

"i would kiss you but i have bad morning breath clay" george frowned, looking up at him.

"and you think i care?" dream smiled, kissing george on the cheek seeing the marks that he left on george's neck, "holy shit i didn't expect them to come out that dark" dream exclaimed being generally surprised at the sheer colour.

"did you not know how dark hickies get?" george teased, tilted his head.

"no no of course i do!" dream tried to lie.

"oh really? i actually can't believe that big ol football captain has never gave someone a hickey" george teased, crossing his arms.

"hey! its not like i could've i'm literally still in the closet dumbass" dream frowned, still admiring george's neck.

"its not like i mind though, so you dont have to worry about it" george reassured just incase dream got anxious.

"yknow thats the reason why i stopped kissing you yesterday actually" dream admitted, suddenly changing mood of the conversation, feeling a little embarrassed 

"wait what do you mean?" george questioned 

"uh, uhm your noises kinda turned me on if you get me, thats why i ran off into the shower to you know" dream explained, face going read from embarrassment.

"i mean that's okay, its okay if we dont do stuff like that right now, we literally got with eachother yesterday" george reassured.

"yeah but the weird thing is that i do want to, it just makes me anxious i don't know" dream tried his best to explain his thought process

george smiled slightly, moving one of his hands onto dreams cheeks. "clay thats fine, if we do get around to doing that, i won't judge you or anything and i will guide you through it if you'd like" george rubbed his thumb on dreams cheek.

"thanks george" dream smiled, "let me kiss you now though" he stepped closer to the smaller.

"fine, just because you're being honest" george giggling, leaning up to dream to kiss him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

dream moved his hands to george's lower back and kissed him, it was slow and loving not really wanting it was nice, they were just feeling eachother. 

george pulled back, "mhm clay?" 

"yeah darling?" dream raised an eyebrow.

"i'm hungry" george complained 

"i was actually starting to prepare some breakfast for you until i heard you gettting up" dream explained then added "i can finish it if you'd like" dream smiled, looking down at him

"please" george giggled.

dream just nodded, letting go over george's lower back and heading into his kitchen with george following. there was a bottle of pancake mix, a packet of bacon and a bottle of syrup on the counter. 

"mhm pancakes" george chuckled, moving to sit on the kitchen counter as he preferred to sit on higher surfaces.

dream just smiled pouring some pancake mix into a pan, waiting for it to heat up. "why are you looking at me like that?" dream asked chuckling 

"because your nice to look at" george said confidently 

dream blushed slightly "oh really?" he wiggled his eyebrows before flipping the pancake over, letting the other side cook. when the other side was cooking he open the bacon and put that in a separate pan. 

"also i think its hot that you know how to cook" george half joked.

"you think that its hot that i know how to cook, oh honey i know how cook, i'll make you a proper dinner at some point yeah?" dream chuckled lowly, knowing that he is teasing him. dream put the first pancake onto a plate for george and started to make one for himself.

"mhm you better" george bit his lip jumping down from the counter and walking over to dream so he could wrap his arms around his waist. 

dream giggled, putting the bacon on his and george's plates and flipping over his pancake. "what are you doing georgie" dream asked, raising his eyebrow.

"just wanted to hug you plus im cold" george smiled into dreams back feeling how warm dream is.

"how are you cold with my hoodie on?" dream rolled his eyes not believing that george is actually cold.

"i'm just naturally cold clay, i dont warm up" george frowned, looking at dream's freckled back. 

the pancake was ready so he put it on his plate, "do you want any syrup?" dream asked while putting some on his own.

"no i only want sugar on mine" george moved his arms from dreams torso so dream could grab the sugar.

dream got some sugar, and put a spoonful of it onto george's pancake. then moved both of there plates to the breakfast bar. "do you want tea or coffee? i also have hot chocolate if you don't like either" dream asked making a cup of coffee for himself.

"i'll take tea" george smiled, siting on the stool at the breakfast bar admiring dream making both of their drinks.

dream then put a teabag in some hot water and waited. his coffee was done so he poured it into a cup and added a little milk although he wasnt a big fan of milk. 

"could you add a lot of milk and 2 teaspoons of sugar?" george asked as thats how he liked to drink his tea. 

"yeah of course anything for you darling" dream nodded taking the teabag out and adding some milk and two teaspoons of sugar for george. he carried them over to the breakfast-bar and sat beside george.

george smiled thinking about how domestic this whole situation is and what it would be like to wake up like this every morning and having to cook some breakfast with him.

"your doing that smile again georgie" dream teased, cutting his pancake.

"it's because i'm realising how nice it is to spend the morning with you it feels like home" george explained, a little embarrassed.

"i get what you mean, it is very homely to spend the morning with you, it feels like we're a newly wed couple" dream giggled at his own comment. 

"kinda yeah" george chuckled a little before eating some of his pancake.

-

they had both finished their breakfast, "oh that was really good thanks for making that clay" george sighed because he was very full. 

"honestly think thats the best batch of pancakes ive ever made, i think its because you were here, had to make them perfect for cute little georgie" dream teased, putting his hand on george's thigh.

"hey im not little" george frowned, folding his arms. 

"you are though! my hand covers the surface area of your thigh!" dream exclaimed, giving george's thigh a little squish.

george shivered, "no you're just big thats why, mr i play football" he poked his tongue out slightly.

"i mean yeah, but does stop you from being 5'6" dream chuckled, moving his hand off of george's thigh. 

"how'd you know that i'm 5'6" george asked curiously. 

"karl told me because i asked him" dream explained honestly

"why the fuck did you ask karl what height i am" george asked still a little confused 

"just wanted to know, well more like so i can tease you more about it" dream chuckled, getting off of the stool to put their plates into the sink.

"you're so mean clay, i hate you" george joked, frowning.

"yeah sure you hate me" dream rolled his eyes, turning around to face george.

george got off of the stool, "so what we doing today?" he walked over to dream, looking up at him.

"well i could show you my garden but you would have to put some trousers on or something" dream suggested, putting his hands comfily around george's waist.

"mhm yes, but you'd probably need to put some clothes on as well mr i'm showing off my abs" george poked dreams stomach.

dream giggled, kissing george's cheek, "i might have some shorts you could put on since my trousers would be far too long on you" 

"carry me, im too lazy to walk" george chuckled, wrapping his arms around dreams neck.

"okay easy" dream moved his arms so he'd be able to pick up george bridal style, he lifted him up, "you're lighter than i thought" dream noted walking down the hall into his room. when he got there he placed george on the bed.

"i could just put my cheer skirt back on" george went and picked it up from the floor. 

"mhm if you want to but i don't mind giving you shorts, also gonna give you a fresh hoodie since you slept in that one, cmere" dream smiled, looking through his clothes.

george walked over to dream, with his skirt in his hands, "mhm get a hoodie that smells like you" george smiled, looking up at dream 

"of course, dream took a green hoodie out of his closet and sprayed it with his cologne. "here you go, do you want me to zip up your skirt?" dream asked giving george the hoodie.

"yeah please hold on a second" george took off the hoodie he was already wearing, shivering slightly. dream was watching him intensely, admiring the marks that were not visible with the hoodie on. george put the fresh hoodie on, "mhm it does smell like you" then stepped into the skirt and turned around.

dream zipped up george's skirt, admiring how cute he is. "you're so cute georgie" he kissed the back of his neck. 

george blushed, turning around to face dream, "don't you need to put clothes on as well" he trailed a finger up dreams torso.

"yeah i was just about to" he chuckled, putting on sweatpants and a hoodie.

"you have like no taste in fashion" george bluntly said.

"heyy! i do, these are just easy throw on clothes to go into my garden" dream frowned playfully.

"sure sure" george giggled, looking up at him again.

dream gave him a little peck on the lips, "okay i'll show you some of my flowers now" he led george to his back garden, slipping on some shoes.

george also put some shoes on following dream into the yard, "its so pretty out here" george looked around at the flowers, dreams garden was quite big, with lots and lots of flowers, there was also a porch that had a hot tub inside of it. 

"oh oh! come" dream said excitedly because he wanted to explain all of the flowers so he led george over to the first set.

they were red chrysanthemums. "you should guess what they mean, they are called chrysanthemums" dream chuckled.

"i dont know like luck maybe??" george sounded confused not even knowing what to guess.

"hmhm nope! i would probably give these to you because they mean 'i love you'" dream smiled widely waiting for george's reaction.

george's brain short circuited, face going red, "claaaaay" george looked away to hide his embarrassment.

dream only giggled "its true i do love you george and always have" dream smiled. "you don't need to say it back if you cant" dream added just so george doesnt feel pressured in any way.

george just nodded, feeling embarrassed. "what about these, what are they and what do you mean?" george asked pointing at some blue flowers.

dream looked at the flowers, "oh those are Columbine, they mean foolishness" dream explained.

"ohh it doesn't really look like they would mean that" george added, kneeling down to get a closer look at them.

"oh oh let me show you more of my favourites" dream said excitedly, dragging george across his garden to a group of purple flowers.

"what colour are these?" george mumbled under his breath and squinted, trying to figure out what colour the flowers are.

"oh they are purple, are you colourblind im guessing?" dream looked at him with concern.

"oh yeah i am, i cant see a bunch of colours, red, purple, green, pink" george admitted feeling a little embarrassed 

"ohhhh makes sense" dream nodded, 

"mhm clay?" george turned around to look at the taller man

"yeah?" dream glanced at him 

"i was wondering if like we could like go on a proper date somewhere, like somewhere i can dress up nice but not too fancy" george proposed, a little nervous just incase he denied 

"yeah of course, we can go out for dinner, when? i don't know when are you free?" dream tilted his head trying to think of a day that would suit him

"im literally free all the time, cheer and coding is the only thing that come in the way but i can make space for you" george smiled, teasing dream slightly

"hmhn what about saturday that gives a couple of days to arrange yeah?" dream asked 

"that would be good" george nodded, smiling brightly. feeling content that dream said yes to a date even though they were already dating. 

"talking about things to do, what would you like to do the now?" dream asked george, incase he was getting bored of the flowers.

"mhm honestly think it might be a good time for me to head back to my house, i have a little work to do unfortunately" george sighed, his smile faded, not wanting to leave dream but knowing if he didn't leave now he wouldnt ever leave.

"thats alright, i have friends i need to come out to anyways, let me drive you home though, im not letting you walk" dream chuckled slightly, putting his hand on george's shoulder.

both of them walked into dreams house again just to walk right through it to get to the front yard. they both got into the car as well as putting their seatbelts on. 

dream put his hand on george's thigh again, "my favourite spot" he giggled, slapping it ever so gently before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"wait where do you even live? dream asked, generally asking because he had never been to george's house. 

"oh i live just outside campus in a apartment with a few friends, you can just drop me off at the cafe near the side gate" george explained a little embarrassed because he lives with a group of people.

dream nodded changing direction to go towards campus, sighing, "don't know how i'm gonna tell sapnap" he paused, "like about us, or the fact that i'm bisexual" dream frowned, growing nervous.

"well he's not gonna react badly - he's literally with karl" george smiled, looking over at dream.

"i dont know why i am so nervous, sorry" dream apologised, he wasn't used to being vulnerable around others so he was slightly ashamed.

"don't apologise, its nothing to be ashamed about" george reassured him, admiring him a little. 

dream pulled the car over as they are just outside the coffee shop, "well guess i'll call you later, alright sweetheart" dream smiled.

"please do, but before i go give me a kiss" george giggled, turning around and leaning closer to dream.

"as you wish georgie" dream leaned in and kissed him, but not for long since they had places to be. 

"okay okay, thanks for everything clay, you're too sweet to me" george smiled brightly, blushing.

"mhm im just so sweet to you because you're cute" dream teased, licking his lips.

"mhm! i'm leaving before you embarrass me anymore" he got put of the car, "bye clay" he chuckled, closing the door and waving.

dream smiled and waved back before driving off. 

damn george fell hard


End file.
